


FILE [INFORMATION REMOVED]

by AliceEddor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst-ish?, Based on events of Old Oak Doors Part B, Desert Bluffs, Gen, The decent into madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceEddor/pseuds/AliceEddor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROPERTY OF [INFORMATION REMOVED] STREXCORP.</p><p>The following paragraphs are selections transcribed from archival recordings from the Desert Bluffs Community Radio show, Welcome to Desert Bluffs.</p><p>These transcripts are strictly archival and are not to be used by any source outside of the Desert Bluffs Community Radio Station AND STREXCORP SYNERNISTS INCORPORATED for any reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FILE [INFORMATION REMOVED]

**Author's Note:**

> For your convenience, the dates on the transcripts are organized: DD/MM/YYYY

The following paragraphs are selections transcribed from archival recordings from the Desert Bluffs Community Radio show, Welcome to Desert Bluffs. These transcripts are strictly archival and are not to be used by any source outside of the Desert Bluffs Community Radio Station AND STREX CORP SYNERNISTS INCORPORATED for any reason.

 

Dated: 15/10/2011

Stop. What do you see? Nothing right? Don't worry, you will see something soon enough. Welcome to Desert Bluffs.

Let's start with the news, right away. This morning a new business rolled into town, they're very small but it seems like they have a lot of potential! They're calling themselves StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated. Not Strex Corporation, just StrexCorp. Doesn't that just flow so much better? I don't know what their objective is, but I did go down to the small building they've rented and they're all very nice people! All four of them! I spoke to one of the owners, she introduced herself as Lauren Mallard. She's a wonderful woman. I welcome this small business into Desert Bluffs, and I hope you all do the same! After all, we're all neighbours here. And now, on to our next story. The Desert Bluffs Community Centre [...]

 

Dated: 18/11/2011

[...] the new business. Well, not so new anymore really, they have been with us for a month. But what a productive month it's been for them! So far they've nearly doubled in size! I went back to their office to ask the woman I spoke to before, Lauren Mallard was her name, how things were going but apparently she was too busy for an interview. It's a shame listeners, that I didn't get to speak with her again but that must mean she's busy with her company! And that's almost certainly good news! Instead I talked to the secretary, whom I did not recognize, and he said that they were doing wonderfully, and had already made quite a few investments into the bettering of Desert Bluffs. If you'll allow me a moment listeners, I didn't think it was possible for Desert Bluffs to be any better than it already is, but I'm sure you have noticed some things changing here and there. For example, there's a new frozen yogurt shop in the city square that used to be a used records store. That building was old and falling apart, I doubt they had passed a safety inspection in years, but now it's a frozen yogurt shop! I am certain it is owned by Strex because of the symbol out front, right in the middle of the window, it's a very clever and simple little marker. An 'S' in an orange triangle. I sampled their product and I must say that is the best frozen yogurt I have had in a long time. I encourage you all to go out and support this new business, and enjoy a cool treat in this desert heat while you're at it! [...]

 

Dated: 01/01/2012

A gentle reminder of being, that is all that can be asked of us. Welcome to Desert Bluffs.

And a happy new year too! Intern Vanessa has told me that the party last night was a blast! I did not attend, with this radio job so early in the morning, but it sure sounds like Desert Bluffs had a great time at the party! Which, I was surprised and pleased to discover, was sponsored in part by StrexCorp! They certainly are doing well for themselves, and I'm glad to hear it. But between you and me listeners, and I know I have been reporting on them rather a lot, but I have begun to notice things about them that are slightly unsettling. They're all very oddly happy listeners, and though I am in total support of happiness and productivity, they are eerily efficient. But you don't want to listen to the paranoid ramblings of a tired radio host, let's move on to the news. [...]

 

Dated: 23/03/2012

[...] In other news, StrexCorp has recently purchased the Desert Bluffs Community Radio Statio- oh! It has? I didn't- didn't know that. Well! Welcome to our new management, yes there they are now in the booth, hello! Well, I'm sure that we will run even more efficiently and provide quicker updates on city happenings! [...]

 

Dated: 05/04/2012

[...] a truly wonderful sculpture that will be a point of tourism for us all. Desert Bluffs, I believe I am unmonitored for the moment so I would like to share a message with you all. StrexCorp has been doing strange things to this studio, and I will not deny that I am afraid. They have started on... Renovations, the nature of which I do not understand nor care to contemplate. It is starting to be a truly- productive day today! But so late in the day, we need to get moving listeners! A productive town is a happy town! And now to traffic. [...]

 

Dated: 22/04/2012

[...] apologize for any background noise listeners, there has been some changes made to the studio in a big way. To begin with, the walls and equipment are now coated in... Organic materials made... to... augment my productive potential. They are apparently helping with my broadcasting. I do not know if this is true listeners, but Strex, who was such a young and charming company months ago is... now very powerful and imposing a lot of their regulations on us. I think they might be going a little bit overboard listeners, but who am I to criticize such a large and powerful company? Especially considering they own almost the entire town? No listeners this is the least of our worries. [...]

 

Dated: 15/05/2012

[...] Listeners, you may have noticed there is a bright, blinding light entering Desert Bluffs. I have been told by StrexCorp that there is absolutely nothing to worry about. I was told this this morning as I had my coffee that the light is nothing to worry about. If I were to read the announcement they handed me I would say "Let in the light. Let in Strex. Watch the colours fade. Watch them leave you. Let in the Smiling God. Strex. We are everything."

So that should be all the comfort you need! Ahaha... Listeners you know what to do, don't you? [...]

 

Dated: 01/06/2012

[...] struck back against StrexCorp listeners. We made a defiant gesture, but I am afraid that it is not enough. We must strike back again, they mean us nothing but harm listeners! Desert Bluffs, this is your call to arms! We had a beautiful little burg, and they took it from us! And we let them! I will stand by you until the end listeners, until the very end, I will always believe in a free Desert Bluffs! [...]

[...] and with that, may you reject a smiling god Desert Bluffs, reject the smiling god.

 

Dated: 23/06/2012

[...] I woke up smiling this morning listeners, and quickly remembered how this is strictly against what we are fighting for. Listeners, our numbers are beginning to dwindle, but do not worry! Never fear listeners, I am a rock in the river, and I maintain my position as the Voice of Desert Bluffs. I am not swayed by thoughts of a Smiling God, or the light turning everything transparent, or meadows. I am Kevin and I am strong. [...]

 

Dated: 19/07/2012

[...] light is leaking into the studio. I have barricaded all entrances and exits but still the light is getting through. There is blood, entrails, everywhere and I do not know where they came from. Perhaps Desert Bluffs, they are leaking in with the light. I am unmonitored and safe from the StrexCorp employees, but this has not stopped their progress. I put my hand into one of the beams and I could see my bones, clean and white, as though there was no skin on them. I cannot stop smiling listeners. I am afraid, but I will fight my body for you.

I have been receiving less callers, but those of you who still fight, those of you who still act, I salute you. You are amazing people, and horrible employees. We should all strive to be horrible employees. With that listeners, those who are fighting and those who will not give up, the weather. [...]

 

Dated: 11/08/2012

[...] And now listeners, I have some.. terrible news. There is a group of people, and they are far too large who... No, this is good news. Listeners, Desert Bluffs, there is still a rebel group standing and- this is bad for us listeners! They are making it so hard to be productive which- is exactly what we want we do not want productivity we want freedom!

And we will have it. Strex has offered us freedom! We would be foolish not to take i-

What am I saying?

Listeners, it is harder to fight this influence. It is so bright in here, brighter than anywhere else in Desert Bluffs I am told. They want me listeners, and I do not know how much longer I can fight back. I have been smiling for days. I just want to stop smiling I just want...

[END OF TRANSCRIPT]

 

Dated: 20/09/2012

They got Vanessa listeners, she was the leader of an exceptionally strong group. They got her listeners, but do not despair! Just keep on... Smiling.

[END OF TRANSCRIPT]

 

Dated: 31/10/2012

Stop. There's something there. You're not alone. Not anymore. And you never were. Welcome to Desert Bluffs.

I have seen the light listeners! I have seen it! The Smiling God has shown me the errors of my ways, and I whole-heartedly agree that I have been rather unproductive! StrexCorp would like to ask that you all act in a co-operative fashion to ensure that the rest of the town can be as productive as this radio station. There is still a few groups of employees listeners, and they are still opposed to our new and wonderful regime. Vanessa has informed me that they are hiding in various un-monitored locations all over town, and this means that we need your help to find them! Those who do find them will be rewarded!

Now listeners, I would like to submit a formal apology to StrexCorp. Over the past several months I have been... Uncooperative. Perhaps I was too hasty in judging the intentions of StrexCorp. How could I possibly have known that the Smiling God could bring me so much happiness? Truly listeners I was too quick to dismiss the good that StrexCorp had to offer. And there really is so much of it! I am truly sorry StrexCorp, for fighting you for so long. I will not fight you anymore. In fact, I would like to offer my full support. I will be your number one contributor Strex! As long as I can be productive, I will be.

And now on to more pressing matters. The [...]

 

Dated: 13/11/2012

[...] Listeners, I would like to get a little personal for a moment. There are some of you out there who I am very disappointed in. It has been eight months since I have started broadcasting messages under the supervision of StrexCorp, and three since I have fully realized how beneficial they can be, certainly in all that time you have realized that you're all acting rather silly? There are collection teams on their way to find you all, I would advise against hiding from them, as they will find you. You can be certain of it. [...]

 

Dated: 30/11/2012

[...] As a final word listeners, and this goes out to our more rebellious listeners especially, we should all remember to be as productive as possible for as long as possible. That hiding from our benevolent and generous owners will lead to nothing but sadness and distraction from our work! We should all make up and hug listeners, hugs are the best way to bond!

And as always, until next time Desert Bluffs, until next time.

[END OF TRANSCRIPT]

 

Dated: 17/12/2012

[...] in the underground tunnels under the central park. These citizens have been digging for what seems like months listeners! It is certainly very productive, but not in the way that we would like it to be. StrexCorp has sent collection teams out to find and collect, then re-train and re-assign these people. The issue should be cleared up completely within the next couple of months.

StrexCorp has given me an apology that they would like me to issue on their behalf. The apology reads as follows listeners: "We at Strex are sincerely sorry for all the time it has taken to complete our task of collecting and re-training unproductive workers. We hope that you continue to be as patient and co-operative as you have been in the past months, and once the matter is completely resolved we will reach a whole new degree of productivity that we are excited to begin! Signed, Vice President Mallard."

Well isn't that wonderful listeners? It's so good to know that Strex will have the issue completely taken care of. In the meantime we should all just proceed with out daily lives and continue to work for a brighter future with the Smiling God! After all, what do we have if we don't have work? [...]

 

Dated: 12/01/2013

[...] estimates that there are no more than 20 people left in the underground tunnels, which should be a snap for Strex to clean up! Again they are terribly sorry that it is taking so long, but are so happy that we are sticking through with them! I am happy we are too listeners, StrexCorp is doing wonderful things for this little town, and I don't know a single person who doesn't have a job! The economy is booming listeners, and those who are fighting it are not only wasting their time, but seriously missing out, don't you think? [...]

 

Dated: 01/02/2013

[...] re-training apparently is going very well! They are more or less agreeable, and soon even the most resistant citizens will be happy and productive members and employees once again. This is wonderful news Desert Bluffs! I am so grateful that I was fortunate enough to be a part of the re-training process [...]

 

Dated: 16/03/2013

[…] Allow me an editorial listeners. I have been thinking a lot about that portal, the one that transported me to who knows where, and I wonder if Strex is aware of its existence. Or at least, the possibility that it might exist again. Perhaps I should file a report listeners, what do you think? Call in, or write a letter with your thoughts on whether or not I should let Strex know.

Moving on now to a more pressing matter [...]

 

Dated: 20/04/2013

[...] my report on the portal to StrexCorp. They have determined that the portal leads into a neighbouring town that, in their opinion, could benefit from from Strex influences! Could that neighbouring town be Night Vale listeners? Oh I certainly hope so. I don't know much about Night Vale but I'm certain it's an absolutely beautiful and accepting town, just like us! After all, we both share these vast desert plains, this crushing desert heat, and maybe even the benevolent grin of the Smiling God? Only time will tell listeners, but Strex has asked me to inform all of you that we will be hearing more about plans to expand into Night vale in the near future, and perhaps even calling people up to help with that expansion! How exciting!

And on that wonderful note, until next time Desert Bluffs, until next time.

[END OF TRANSCRIPT]

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I dunno.
> 
> I wanted to explore Kevin's character a little bit, he is my absolute favourite honestly, and after what he said in OOD Part B I had so many questions and absolutely no answers. Part of me really hopes we hear form him again, but the rest of me is terrified of that possibility.
> 
> After all, Desert Bluffs is without a Voice at the moment, and that just won't do will it?


End file.
